Sayin Outcast
by MajorBrandon
Summary: Meet Jale. She's nice. She's pretty. She's also in oun a secret plot to destroy the Sayins. She is caught in many secrets and lies. Can she figure them all out before a mistake is made? Part of DBZ Expanded Universe (DBZEU #1)
1. A Plot Unfolds

SAYIN OUTCAST  
Chapter 1: A PLOT UNFOLDS  
  
The vastness of space was clearly visible through the giant window in Jale's room. On the small bed sat Jale, staring in wonder at the nearest star. She couldn't understand why she was out in space with her mom. And so she left to ask her mother that very question.  
"Mother, why are we out here and where are we going?"Jale asked as she walked into the ship's control room. Her mother was looking at maps and computer readouts. She turned to look at her daughter.  
"We are heading to the planet Earth. A rumor says there is a group of Sayins there. We are going there so I can kill them."her mother replied.\par  
"What do we want with them?"Jale said.  
Her mother just stared.  
"Don't worry Princess. We are nearly there. Why don't you visit your father?"  
When Jale's mother said princess, she meant it. Jale was the princess of a race called the Jules. Her father, Ruhi, was king. Her mother, Sorex, was queen.  
As Jale peeked into her parent's room, she saw her father - all four corners of him. Her father was actually running things on the home planet. He used a television screen to communicate with his wife and child.  
"Hello Father."  
"Hello Jale. How is the trip going?"  
"Mom says we are nearly there."  
"Good."  
They would have continued the conversation if the intercom hadn't called out "Jale, will you please report to the control room for mission briefing."  
"Mission briefing?" Jale said as she walked into the control room.  
"Yes." said her mother. "I am sending you to a school on Earth so we know their customs, allowing us to blend in while searching for the Sayins. Now, hold on, as we should be entering the atmosphere soon."  
Jale took one good look at space before buckling herself up. 


	2. An Unlikely Friend

SAYIN OUTCAST  
Chapter 2: AN UNLIKELY FRIEND  
  
"He is going to school and that is the end of it!"  
Goten watched as his parents fought about him going  
to school or not.  
"But Chi-Chi..."  
"No buts, Goku. I know he is just a kid, but he seems to be old  
enough to train!"  
"Oh, alright."  
Goten sighed as he realized that he would be going to school on September 1st. This slightly saddend him. He loved to train with his father.  
"One week from now, Goten." Chi-Chi said with a smile.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Goten was greeted by the teacher as Chi-Chi pushed him into the classroom. Goten grabbed some textbooks and sat next to a pretty girl. Thinking that she may be a potential friend, Goten said to her: "Hi! My name is Goten."  
The girl turned to him and said: "Hi! My name is Jale."  
At first the conversation was about themselves, but then it turned to family and friends. Jale kept herself quiet here. However, Goten remained talkative. Then Goten let it slip.  
"I am not completely human. My Dad is a Sayin and my Mom is a human. So me and my brother are a mix of each. The same goes for my best friend. They are very protective of our planet."  
"Did you say Sayin?" Jale asked.  
"Uh..." said Goten, realising what he had done, "Yeah. Please don't tell anyone."  
"I wont tell a soul."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jale thought about her situation. Telling her mom would lead to her new friend's death. However, not telling her mom ment that she would not be loyal too the Queen of the Jules, resulting in banishment. She decided that she will tell her mother only if she has a very good reason for wanting the Sayins.  
"Mom, I want to tell you that unless you have a good reason for wanting the Sayins.  
Jale's mother stared at her daughter. She needed a good lie to trick her daughter. She got an idea. She smiled and told the biggest lie she ever told.  
"Jale, do you remember your brother?"  
Jale nodded.  
"Remember when he died?"  
Jale nodded.  
"It was the Sayins that killed him."  
Jale was speechless. She loved her older brother. She remembered the very day he had been taken away from her. Anger began filling her body. 


	3. The Prince of Jule

Sayin Outcast  
Chapter 3  
The Prince of Jule  
  
Prince Sei couldn't be happier. He had a sister, two loving parents, and a perfect life. Little did he know that his perfect life would come to its end.  
  
Twelve years had passed since his birth, and he made the most of those twelve years. He took walks every night, played with his sister, helped his mother and father, and was very active in his community.  
  
He sat with his sister, who had the rare name of Jale, waiting for her to settle down. When she finally sat still, Sei pulled a small pendant out of his pocket. He said, "Jale, I want to give you something," and handed her the pendant. When Jale opened the pendant and saw Sei's picture, she began to question him.  
  
Sei shushed her and pulled out another pendant. He flipped it open. Inside was a picture of Jale. "You have a picture of me, and I have a picture of you. This way, no matter how far away we are, we will always be together." He told her.  
  
"Thanks," Said Jale.  
  
"Now, I will go pick berries for lunch. Please stay here." Sei said as he left.  
  
One minute later, Jale heard a bloodcudling scream.  
  
By the time Jale found Sei's body, her mother was on the scene. Jale turned to her mother for her opinion about the mangled body. She pulled out a knife and said, "This is the knife that did it."  
  
A single tear fell to the ground. 


End file.
